


Restless Nights

by krose240



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Midnight Confessions, Talking, kind of, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krose240/pseuds/krose240
Summary: Yusei's working on his duel runner late into the night when Jack shows up and questions his sleeping habits, but Yusei knows Jack and something is definitely bothering him. Yusei is determined to find out what.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little piece I wrote at 2AM (since I couldn't sleep) about my two favorite guys from 5Ds. I may come back to this, I may not, but, regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this!

“Yusei?”

“Hmm?”

“What the _hell_ are you still doing up?”

Yusei glanced up from his duel runner toward the stairs. Jack stood at the top of the stairs wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of white sweatpants, his hair still impeccably styled despite the late hour. After taking in this sight, Yusei returned his attention to the duel runner.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Yusei replied. His response was met with a huff and a set of successive footfalls as Jack began to descend the stairs into the garage. Jack’s movement abruptly ceased, however, after a few moments. Yusei, against his own better judgement, tore his attention away from his runner yet again to search for Jack, and was startled to find the other leaning against the wall by the stairs, staring intently at Yusei.

“Jack?” Yusei asked, surveying his friend. Upon a closer inspection, Yusei found that there were bags under Jack’s eyes and his hair wasn’t quite as perfect as he had originally thought. In fact, Jack looked like a mess, but he hid it well, so well, in fact, that Yusei knew not even Crow would have noticed.

But Yusei did.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Jack said.

Yusei frowned and moved to grab his rag and wipe off his hands the best he could.

“Jack, you look like shit. What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on...just couldn’t sleep.”

Yusei shook his head at that response and circled the runner so that he could approach Jack. Jack, though obviously uncomfortable with being confronted about his current state, did not shy away, though he did avert his gaze as Yusei got closer. Knowing how stubborn Jack was, Yusei didn’t even think to pressure him into eye contact, or even admitting his problems. Jack liked diversion and not having to deal with emotions and weaknesses outright.

“I was working on my runner,” Yusei finally answered, “when I can’t sleep it helps to come down here and do something.”

“And why couldn’t you sleep?” Jack asked.

“Lots of reasons. Some days I’m just not tired. Other days, like today, I’ve got a lot on my mind. Tinkering clears my head.”

Jack nodded in response to this, his gaze shifting from some dark corner of the room to Yusei’s shoes. Yusei noticed that Jack had dug the fingers of one hand into the hem of his own shirt while he held the other in a tight fist at his side. So, whatever it was that was bothering Jack, it was something big.

“Sometimes I feel overwhelmed because I have this reputation as some kind of hero and I feel like such an impostor because I never set out to do anything but help our friends. I’m not a hero at all, just some guy who helped a lot of people because I was in the right place at the right time. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t been there when any of the stuff that’s happened to us went down. Would the world have ended? Would the bridge have gotten built? Would we be where we are now? Or would everything have just stayed the same?”

Yusei paused there to study Jack once more. He couldn’t get a good look at the other man’s face from this angle, but he could see from Jack’s body language that the words were helping. Maybe, if he kept going, he could get Jack to give in and open up. He clearly wanted to get something off of his chest, so maybe if Yusei opened up to him, he’d feel safe enough to admit whatever was troubling him.

“And sometimes I think about my friends. I think about Akiza and how much she’s grown and changed since I met her, and the same for Leo and Luna. I think about Trudge and how he and I went from a petty rivalry to some sort of weird friendship. I think about everything that went down with Kalin and all the stuff that went horribly wrong, but also all the stuff that went right. I think about Crow and how grateful I am to have him as a friend.

“And I think about you.”

Jack’s head shot up at that and his eyes locked with Yusei. Yusei was sure he could see a bit of disbelief in Jack’s eyes. Jack’s face echoed that disbelief, but there was something else there, too.

“What do you think about me?” Jack asked. Anyone else wouldn’t have read any further into the statement, but Yusei could hear it, that faint bit of desperation and longing in Jack’s voice.

Wait, did Jack…?

No, surely not.

Right?

No, Yusei couldn’t doubt what he had heard in Jack’s voice. He knew Jack better than he knew his own duel runner. But if Jack was hiding what Yusei now suspected, then he had to get him to show his hand. If Jack felt what Yusei had been feeling for months now, he had to know.

“Well, I think about our friendship, where it’s been and where it’s going. I think about what you would say if you saw me down here tinkering in the middle of the night. I think about how I’ve always thought of you as my brother, and I think about how that’s not really true any more.”

“And what _am_ I to you?” Jack asked, his eyes shining. Yusei was sure they could only be that shiny if they were tearing up, but he sure as hell wasn’t even going to consider the great Jack Atlas crying, much less mention it.

“I think that depends on what I am to you,” Yusei answered. The ball was in Jack’s court now. Whatever happened next was for Jack to decide.

It took a few moments for Yusei’s words to sink in, and a few minutes more for Jack to realize that he hadn’t imagined them. They were real; Yusei had said them. Yusei was leaving this up to Jack, giving him all the power to either stick to the status quo, or dive into something new, blind and afraid but just as unsure as Yusei was.

Jack closed his eyes, took a deep breath in through his nose, and out through his mouth.

And he took the plunge.

Jack’s hands thrust their way into Yusei’s hair, fingers grasping eagerly, desperately as he pulled Yusei’s lips against his own. Yusei responded immediately, one hand going to press Jack’s shoulder back against the wall while the other did its best to tangle itself in Jack’s hair. When Jack felt Yusei’s tongue pressing against his lips, he surrendered completely, one arm moving to wrap around Yusei’s torso and pull him close, almost as if to anchor himself as he melted into the kiss. Yusei readily pressed himself against Jack, tugging lightly at Jack’s hair until their mouths fit together just as well as their bodies did.

Jack lost track of time during the kiss. Everything was Yusei; Yusei’s tongue in his mouth and Yusei’s teeth at his lips and Yusei’s hair at his fingers and Yusei’s fingers in his hair. It was perfect and Jack cursed his own body and its need for oxygen when the lack of air forced the two to finally part. Jack kept his eyes closed, breathing heavily through his mouth as he leaned his forehead against Yusei’s. He could hear Yusei breathing as well and the other man was nearly just as breathless. When Jack finally managed to pry his eyes open, he found Yusei’s bright indigo eyes staring right back at him, a grin on Yusei’s face to match the one he was sure was plastered across his own.

“So I was keeping you up?” Yusei asked, the slightest hint of a smirk in both his voice and on his lips.

“I was pretty sure we established that _I_ was keeping _you_ up,” Jack replied, letting an echoing smirk slide onto his own lips. Rather than answering, Yusei leaned in and captured Jack’s lips again. Yusei knew they’d both rest easy now, at least for a little while.


End file.
